Takeshi Gouda
Takeshi Gouda (Japanese Kanji: 剛田 武, born June 15th, 2001), more commonly known by his nickname Gian (Japanese: ジャイアン, translation of the English term Giant), is one of the main characters in the Doraemon series. He is recognized by his large build (might partly be contributed by obesity), as well as his mean, selfish and violent behavior. He "rules" the neighborhood with force, often to the physical expense of other children, especially Nobita, who often resorts to asking Doraemon for gadgets to get even on him. In addition, he has a tendency to rob things from other children, usually Suneo, who offers himself to be Gian's sidekick in most occasions. In Doraemon 1979 anime, Gian is voiced by Kazuya Tatekabe, and in Doraemon 2005 anime, he is voiced by Subaru Kimura. Appearance Personality He is known for his overconfidence in his terrible singing voice, though he considers himself to be a great singer. But in some episodes when his voice is recorded and he hears it, he denies it being his voice and threatens to beat up the person who sung his songs terribly. He regularly subjects the neighborhood children to horrendous singing recitals, which is sometimes combined with his equally bad homemade dinner and his atrocious fashion sense. His favorite food is stuffed capsicum. He also frequently steals other children's toys and books under the pretext of "borrowing" them, unless the toy is damaged. This is why many fans considered Gian to be the antagonist of the series. However, he does not hesitate to help Nobita and his friends when they are in real trouble, which often occurs in the movies. Several of the stories revolve around Nobita and his friends' efforts to avoid Gian's concerts, and several chapters summarize his friends efforts to avoid visiting Gian's house on his birthday because of his selfish nature. After reflecting on one event about his birthday, Gian thought of himself why he wasn't popular among his peers. After getting a lecture from Doraemon to see what an unruly character he is, Gian realizes that he should have been a better person and he begs Doraemon to give him another chance. However, things didn't go exactly as planned when Suneo mocked him about how weird he was acting, and he got kicked by Suneo after attempting to become less malevolent towards his peers. This led him to lose control of his temper and start attacking his friends again. Although he bullies the other children (mostly Nobita), he is terrified of his mother, who runs the local grocery store, tells him to deliver many goods, a fact Nobita and Doraemon sometimes use in their favor. He founded his own baseball team named after himself. Although Nobita is often blamed for the losses against the baseball team's rival, the "Tyranos", Gian still forces Nobita to play because they do not have enough players. Gian is probably the most athletically talented among the kids, and he's also the captain of the local baseball team — The Giants. Because of the poor skills of some members like Suneo or, more significantly, Nobita, the team often found itself at the bottom of the league table. Defeats often lead to Gian's abuse of his teammates. Another prominent hobby of Gian is singing, in which he thinks himself proficient, but actually very appalling, to the point that people often pass out upon hearing his singing. Nonetheless, he manages to "convince" the neighborhood to be his concert audience, and even force them into praising his singing. He always steal the comics of other children. Sometimes he steals Doraemon's gadgets from Nobita and misuses them. Family Gian's mother always remains angry with him. Apart from his father and mother (whom he fears the most), Gian also has a younger sister called Jaiko. He is extremely protective of Jaiko, sometimes to her annoyance. Jaiko has an interest in writing comic books, so Gian helps her using Doraemon's devices, which makes her happy. Trivia *Gian has a pet dog, Muku. *Gian resembles Butangorilla from Kiteretsu. *Gian is a horrible singer, but thinks that he has a good voice. *Gian sometimes needs Doraemon's help, but mostly for his little sister, Jaiko. *His official name in Chinese is "胖虎, pàng hǔ", literally "fat tiger". More of his alternative Chinese names can be found here. *In the Philippines, his official name in Tagalog is "Damulag", literally "big person" or "big kid". *His official Korean name is 퉁퉁이 (tung tung ee) which means the chubby one in Korean. * His counterpart in Mirror World is singing perfectly. * In the American English dub and manga, Gian's nickname is changed to Big G. es:Takeshi Goda ja:剛田武 pt:Takeshi Gouda vi:Goda Takeshi zh-tw:剛田武 Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Goda Family Category:Main Characters Category:Students